El reflejo del pasado
by Phesy
Summary: Un recuerdo distorsionado de una noche de Halloween, transformado en pesadilla, hace que el lado más oculto de Albert Wesker, su viejo yo, le plante cara al actual tirano, obligándole a ver en qué se ha convertido. [Reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror"].


Este fic participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".

Disclaimer: Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro alguno, por mera diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

William alzaba la vista cada pocos segundos, inquieto, sin despegarse del microscopio y con el cuerpo aún encorvado. Wesker, que se había percatado de ello, le preguntó, con hastío y sin siquiera mirarle a la cara:

— ¿Qué es, Birkin?

El más joven abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber con certeza cómo responderle. Albert, por fin, levantó el rostro y le contempló, con sus ojos azules grisáceos reflejando un ápice de cansancio, al igual que los de su compañero, bajo los cuales se discernían unas ojeras violáceas propias de aquél que lleva sin descansar bastante.

— ¿Crees… que es cierto?—dijo finalmente, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Wesker parpadeó con lentitud, sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería.

—Me temo que vas a tener que ser más concreto, William.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y contestó, en un susurro:

—Sobre la BOW que ha creado Umbrella. Dicen… que está _aquí._ En el Centro de Formación. Hasta que pueda ser trasladada a Arklay.

Albert contuvo la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, captando el miedo en los ojos del menor. Después de todo, por muy genio que fuese, seguía siendo un chaval de dieciséis años.

— ¿De qué hablas, Birkin? ¿Ya te han metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza? Quien sea que te lo haya dicho, te la ha jugado. Es Halloween. Y no hay ninguna BOW aquí. El virus no se considera aún lo suficientemente estable como para dar lugar a una sin que fallezca al poco tiempo.

William se rió, nervioso, y esbozando una sonrisa forzada, murmuró, mientras se sonrojaba:

—Llevas razón, Al. Perdona. Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Ambos regresaron a sus quehaceres. El laboratorio se sumió en un silencio absoluto, y el único sonido que se escuchaba de cuando en cuando, era el de los bolígrafos deslizándose por el papel o a William bostezando. Él, más allá de lo poco que pudiesen delatar sus ojos, no mostraba otros signos de agotamiento. A pesar de que tenía muchísimo sueño.

Tras una hora más, Birkin se despidió y se marchó a su habitación. Wesker se quedó unos minutos, hasta que la vista empezó a hacerle jugarretas, así que recogió su cuaderno negro, guardó las muestras en el refrigerador con llave y se marchó dispuesto a darse un respiro. Una vez llegó al dormitorio, le tomó por sorpresa encontrar una nota pegada en la puerta de éste. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo, tenuemente iluminado. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, quizás.

Arrancó el pedazo de papel sin delicadeza alguna, y lo leyó refunfuñando.

"Está aquí. Entre nosotros. Corred, que viene el monstruo. Por nadie querido y por todos temido. Incapaz de amar y dispuesto a matar. Orbes de lava, semblante de estatua, porte de caballero, y de mente perturbada. Escapa de su garras o caerás en los fríos brazos de la Muerte".

Wesker casi juntó sus cejas de tanto fruncirlas. En un gesto despectivo, hizo la hoja una bola y la arrojó a la papelera, una vez que entró al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con el talón, sin siquiera interesarse en encender la luz.

¿Qué pretendía quien hubiese dejado allí la nota? ¿Asustarle? Ridículo. Era la noche de Brujas, y parecía que alguien la estaba aprovechando para sembrar el miedo poco a poco, a través de chismes y textos crípticos. Obviamente, no le seguiría el juego. Era mucho más inteligente que eso.

Antes de introducirse en su tan ansiado sueño, pasó al baño. Se lavó las manos con más parsimonia de la que acostumbraba. Contó las veces que hizo girar la pastilla de jabón entre ellas, los segundos que las mantuvo bajo el agua gélida. Memorizó la imagen de sí mismo atusándose el cabello ante el espejo, la mirada joven pero madura de color azul que su reflejo le devolvía. Su seguridad, las ganas de vivir, de experimentar.

Todo aquello le asaltó, como la subida de la marea, haciéndole sentirse como que se ahogaba. Se incorporó de golpe, empapado en sudor y respirando afanosamente. La parte de arriba de su traje de medianoche yacía, doblado impecablemente, sobre una cómoda frente a él. Se había acostado con el pantalón y las botas puestas. Enredado entre sus sábanas, la inquietud por poco le volvió loco. No sentía la seda que le rodeaba, el calor de la noche africana, las gotas escurriéndose por su pecho; sin embargo, sí percibió la juventud escapándosele entre los dedos y a la salud perder estabilidad.

 _Corre, Wesker, corre. Persigue lo que decidiste dejar marchar tiempo atrás, lánzate al abismo donde arrojaste lo que no querías, busca en los rincones oscuros ésa luz que preferiste dejar apagada._

 _Persigues un imposible. Pasaste la fina línea entre la ambición y la estupidez. ¿Ahora te das aires de Dios? Realmente me entristece. Lo has tirado todo por la borda para hacer tuyo el sueño de un viejo decrépito y demente que te manipula hasta después de muerto._

 _Eres una pantomima. Tú no eres yo. Tú no eres Albert Wesker._

 _Mírate. Tu vida pende de un hilo. No sientes, no padeces, no eres._

 _Albert Wesker, el ser humano, murió en el mismo momento en que tú, monstruo, apareciste._

 _¿O puede que todo este tiempo fuésemos cadáveres andantes disfrazados de personas?_

— ¡Suficiente!

Su rugido reverberó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Agitado, se levantó y metió en el aseo. Dejó el líquido cristalino correr hasta que creyó que estuvo lo suficientemente frío. Hundió la cara en él; quería deshacerse de aquella asquerosa sensación, física y psicológica. Le bastó alzar unos centímetros la barbilla para captar brevemente el brillo intenso de sus ojos bermellón. Apretó la mandíbula, y cerró la mano formando un puño que atravesó la hoja de espejo que ante él pendía.

Una ínfima parte de sí mismo quería que ése retrato fuese como antaño. Que mirase sobre su hombro, echase la vista atrás y estuviese Birkin quejándose sobre la niña Ashford. O un grupo de soldados cuya lealtad no naciese del dinero o el miedo, sino del respeto y admiración.

—No. Ése no soy yo.

 _En efecto, Albert. No lo eres. Ya no._

* * *

Buf, hacía siglos que no escribía. Quizás por eso me ha costado tanto sacar adelante este one-shot para el reto. Es la primera vez que participio, aunque me apunto en todos y al final no lo hago por falta de tiempo o imaginación xD

Espero haber transmitido lo que quería. Como aclaración, la primera parte del fic, en la que Wesker está jovencito, es algo así como un sueño/pesadilla medio flashback. Sí. No lo entiendo ni yo.

Escribí esto mientras escuchaba "Control", de Halsey.

Ojalá os haya gustado, criaturas residenteras (voy a acabar cogiéndolo por costumbre, oye xD). Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ;)


End file.
